


You Are My Present

by kArin55



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow To Update, Why Are There No Fics For This Ship??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArin55/pseuds/kArin55
Summary: Marcy and David live together for a while, things happen when your girlfriend's job is clouded in mystery.Domestic life of a Social Worker and a Time-Traveling Medic can get weird and complicated.But as long as they love each other they can get through it all.
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Don't Say Awake for Too Long - Don't Go to Bed

'Her work is important' David told himself as he glanced at the clock on the counter 'And confidential.' He put his head between his hands as he leaned on the kitchen counter, waiting to hear the tell-tale jingle of keys that symbolized her late, but welcomed, return.

"I told you not to wait up for me." Marcy's voice startles him awake as he jolts to his feet from the chair he was sitting on. She put her bag down next to the table and put the keys down next to his.

"I know, but I was worried." He looked at the time again, 3 am.

"Well, you shouldn't. You should go to bed; you have work in the morning." Marcy lulls as she wraps her slender arms around his shoulders and kissed him gently on his cheek.  
His hands go instinctively to her waist as he grips her tightly to him. His muscles relax at her indistinguishable sigh as she nuzzles into his neck, he smiles to himself.

"But I have you now, so I have to take a moment to weigh all of the options here." He mumbles through a yawn. Marcy broke the hug to look into his tired eyes, she runs her fingers down his cheek and smiles.

"Let me just take a shower and I'll join you in bed, ok?" She bargains and he nods weakly as his eyes shut slowly, he has a hard time keeping them open. "Ok, lets go then David. One foot in front of the other." She says warmly as she leads him into the bedroom and sits him down on the bed, grabbing her night clothes she takes off for the bathroom to shower. She walks back to find him sideways on the bed fast asleep, leaning against the door frame she crosses her hands over her chest with a soft expression.  
Closing the lights in the living room and bedroom she stalks to the bed as quietly as she can and adjusts David on the bed so she could fit in there with him. As she snuggled closer, he wraps his arms around her smaller frame and pulls her towards him. He mumbles something incoherent and seems to relax further in his sleep, she closes her eyes and sinks into the sweet embrace of sleep.

"Please, don’t leave." He was talking in his sleep again, Marcy awoke to him speaking softly in his sleep, both of them as close as they possibly could.

"I'm right here David, don’t worry." She whispers, her hand caressing his check lightly, his face twisted in a pained look, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Please Marcy, I can't…" She felt her heart twist and her stomach seize up, she closes her eyes and holds him tightly to her.

"I'm here David, see? I'm not going anywhere." She promises as she runs her fingers through his hair to try and calm him.

"You're here?" He questions and holds her tighter.

"Yes, I'm right here." She kisses his forehead and put her chin on the top of his head as she hugs him to her.

It's the same the next day, and the day after that. She comes home late; he stays up and she hugs him through the nightmare.

"Are you sure Marcy?" He asks as she stands in the kitchen with the French press, she pours both of them a cup of much needed coffee.

"Yes David, I am fine taking a day off from work." She just hoped nothing would come up with the team and she'd break that promise.

"I'm just saying that whatever it is you do is important." David grumbles as he takes the mug offered to him, he took a careful sip and sat down at the dining table. She sits across from him blowing over the lip of the cup to cool the drink inside.

"It is, but they can manage one day without me." She says and smiles at him, he looks so tired. Dark circles around his eyes, shoulders slumped and eyes unfocused as they dart around to look at anything but her. "Are you avoiding me on purpose?" She asks calmly and sips her coffee.

"Not at all." He says and looks down at the cup in his hands, his fingers going up and down the handle.

"Are you sure?" She lowers her face into his line of sight and he looks away. She leans back into her chair and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because it seems like you are actively trying not to look at me." His eyes finally find their way to hers, a deep blue sea that mesmerizes her each time she meets them.

"See? Not avoiding you." He brings the cup to his lips before stopping as he sees the look on Marcy's face, he puts the cup down and takes her hand in his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember your dreams?" She asks, her throat clenching as she holds back tears. She should have stayed away the first time; it would have made his life so much better. He was in so much danger just by knowing her, a relationship was just sheer egoism on her part.

"Mostly not, why?" He asks as he runs his fingers over the back of her hand.

"You have been having nightmares recently, and I can't help but feel that I'm the reason for them. My job put you at risk more than once and it has affected you both directly and indirectly." She claims as she looks down at her own cup, she closes her eyes and soaks in the feeling of his soft caress.

"That's what got you so worried?" He sighs "Marcy, I am fine."

"That's what you say, but you look so tired all the time, you always stay up late to see me safe home and your sleep is restless." She clenches her fists as she tries to calm herself. "I just want you to be safe and healthy, and I can’t do that all by myself." She looks up to face him, a tear betrays her and rolls down her check.

"Oh Marcy, don’t cry. Please." He wipes the tear off her face and cups her cheek in his hand, she leans into his hand.

"I have something that might help you, but I don’t know if I want to use it." The sleeping serum she synthesized will prevent him from dreaming in theory, or it might just make things worse. She feels his other hand on her face as he kisses her softly, leaning over the table to reach her from the other side. Her heart aches a he shows her nothing but love and tenderness.

"I have all the faith in you Marcy, if you think you can help me, I believe you." His smile reaches his eyes and she know he's truthful in his words. She smiles weakly at him and stands up to hug him, her head cradled in his neck as he strokes her hair.

"We'll try it tonight, before we go to bed." She states and he nods, kissing the top of her head he then breaks the hug to kiss her lips again. She responds in kind and pushes up on her toes to wrap her hands around his neck. Foreheads pressed together they stand there for a moment, a picture-perfect moment Marcy wished she could relive forever.

They went shopping, bought things for David's famous chicken and spent the rest of the day in the park. David always questions why she suddenly wants to sit and enjoy the outdoors; she replies that her job is mostly inside and she wants to appreciate what the world has to offer to them.

"It was the craziest thing you've seen, well maybe not for you…" David was retelling another one of his stories, Marcy laughs and smiles at his enthusiasm.

"I'm sure it was, are you done with the chicken?" He nods and she clears the table, there are a few tense minutes as they wash the dishes.  
"Are you worried about the treatment?" She asks as they stand in silence, she hears him scratch his beard and sigh.

"If I say I am will you still go through with it?" Marcy bites the inside of her cheek and closes her eyes.

"I don’t know David… I'm so worried about you. But if you don’t want to go through with it, I won’t make you." She turns to him and leans back against the counter, her head down and eyes focusing on the floor as she tells herself this is for the best.

"I didn't say I don’t want to, just that I'm worried." He explains and walk to her, taking her hands in his. She looks up at him, his face is worried but determined.

"Well that makes both of us." She sighs and leans into his embrace.

"We can wait another day or two, just to see if this goes on." He strokes her hair and she clench her jaw; she has been waiting with this for some time. But she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt, at least for a while.


	2. When You sleep, Do You Dream of Me? (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the nightmares subside Marcy wants to give David something good to dream about.

The nightmares subside for the next few days, but Marcy suspects that it's because he doesn’t sleep well enough to reach RAM sleep. But she leaves it alone as David resumes an 'all good' attitude and routine. He goes to work; she goes on missions and they have dinner together sometimes when she makes it home in time.

"You seem distracted." David mentions as they clear the table together.

"Something at work." She answers, he drops the matter. The truth is that she still worries about him, but he puts a front for her and she doesn't want to rattle the cage more than she has to.

"Do you want to watch some TV then? I think 'Late Show' is starting soon." Marcy looks at David as he walks to turn the TV on and sit on the couch, she sits down next to him folding her legs under her and leaning on his chest as he clicks through the channels.

"Aren’t you tired?" She says as she feels him stifle a yawn.

"I want to spend some time with you, you got home so late the last couple of days." He says and lowers the volume of the show.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm getting sleep here." She says and he scoffs.

"Then I'll carry you to bed if you fall asleep." He replies and kisses the top of her head, she smiles and turns to kiss him back.

"I'm going to bed." She states as she gets up from the couch. "You are welcome to join me." She walks backwards to the bedroom. He looks up from the TV at her and cocks an eyebrow, she smiles coyly and pulls at the string tie on her blouse. David stumbles as her rushes around the coffee table to get to her and she laughs.

"You should have said you're tired sooner." He whispers as he gets to her, his hands on her hips as he pushes the door closed with his foot.

"I did, you are not good at reading the room." She sighs as he kisses her neck.

"With you? I'm always on my toes." He mumbles as he pulls her blouse over her head. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply, his hands roam her back and tangle in her hair. She takes advantage of them barking away for air to rid him of his shirt as she backs into the bed with him in tow.

"Right now, I want you on something else." She moans and feels him shudder, his face turns a light shade of red from her remark and she smiles. You'd think he would have gotten used to the way she talks after a few times, but she liked how flustered she could make him.

"Yes miss." He says and kisses her again. She twists him around and pushes him onto the bed, her bra soon joins the growing pile of their clothes on the floor and she straddles his lap. His lips are on her skin now, leaving hot trails down the slope of her neck and peppering kisses over her collarbone and sternum. His ministrations stop for a moment as she grinds down on his growing erection, his hands grab her thighs as he tries to still her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She questions in faux innocence as he breathes hard through his nose.

"Not at all." He sighs and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, his other hand pinching the other as she moans and grinds against his thigh. He suddenly stands up while holding her close, her legs wrap around his waist on instinct as he puts her back gently on the duvet. He kisses her hard as his hands travel the length of her body until he reaches her jeans, his fingers make quick work of the button and zipper and he's soon smoothing the pants down her legs along with her panties.  
His pupils so dilated with lust the blue is nearly swallowed by black, Marcy gasps as his hand reaches to stroke her core.

"Fuck..." She manages to cry before his lips take hers again, her hips grind down at his feather light touch. He knows it drives her mad when he does that and his smile against her lips confirms it further.

'Two can play at this game.' She thinks to herself as she reaches to palm his erection through his boxer briefs. He sucks in a breath at her sudden touch, she pushes up against him in protest as his hand stops its ministrations. He takes her hands and pushes them above her head, he knows how easily she could overpower him if she wants to but when he tells her to keep them there, she complies with an eager nod. His lips now make the same journey his hands did moments before, kissing every inch down her stomach, he nips at her hip bone and makes her gasp at the sudden pain. His tongue smooths over the bite and he can feel the shudder go through her body, he loves her so much.  
Marcy sighs as David finally settles between her thighs, one of her legs thrown over his shoulder so he could fit without her hurting. His breath over her core makes her shiver, her breath catches as he kisses the inside of her thigh making his way slowly towards her core, she moans loudly at his first lap of her. She has a hard time keeping herself from reaching for his hair, but if she moves her hands he'll stop. He made that clear the first few times he asked her to do so, she had learned the hard way why she should listen to him sometimes.

"David, please, harder." She breathes as he licks and nuzzles at her gently, his hands squeezing her thigh and keeping her hips in place. He sucks hard on her clit and her hips jolt up, his hand the only thing keeping her from lifting off the bed. She winds her hands in the sheets as she tries to grinds against him to get more friction, he quickens his pace and reaches to slide one finger into her folds. She gasps at intrusion and moans as she feels his tongue flick over her clit, his finger bent to run over the rough part of her walls. She bites her thumb to keep herself from screaming as he brings her to climax with a few quick motions, he slows his pace to keep her on the high until her legs shake and her legs close on their own accord.  
She's breathing hard as her pulls away to reach up and kiss her again. His lips taste of her, but she doesn’t mind. Her nails dig into his scalp as she feels the head of his erection push at her entrance, he slides in agonizingly slow as she breaths hard and arches her back at the stretch. His movements are slow and deliberate, knowing full well how sensitive she must be. His lips and tongue find her neck and jaw as he pushes and retracts slowly, letting the thrusting of her hips dictate the pace.

"You are perfect Marcy." He whispers into her skin, looking into her eyes as he feels her hands scratch down his back. "Absolutely sublime in every way imaginable." Their lips meet again as they move against each other. He doesn’t notice her shifting stance until it's too late and he finds himself beneath her, small hands on his shoulders to give her leverage as she moves on top of him. He lifts his torso up to lavish her chest with wet kisses and love bites, she moans his name as she cums again. The pulses and constrictions of her inner walls pushing him over the edge as he's thrown off rhythm. He grips her hips as he kisses her long and deep, their breaths mingle as they break apart both falling to the bed still joined at the hips.

"Are you ok?" She asks him breathlessly as they both take a moment to catch their breath, he takes a deep breath and nods.

"I'm amazing, though it may take a few minutes before I can move again." She laughs at his remark and nuzzles into his neck. She shudders as he retracts out of her but keeping close to her body, his hands wrap around her waist and back as he pulls her ever closer.

"Let's hope this gives you something good to dream about." She exclaims and he laughs, the vibrations of his chest carrying over to her by the proximity of their bodies.

"This is one hell of a dream material, but don’t be surprised if I wake you up in the middle of the night because of it." He kisses the top of her head and strokes her back lazily. She closes her eyes and listens to the slowing of his heart rate back to normal; she notices the small change of his breathing as he falls asleep with her in his arms and wishes a full night's rest for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETTING HORNY ON MAIN PEOPLE!  
> Though I love having them do soft domestic things I am a Slut for Smut, so be aware and prepared for chapters like this every once in a while.  
> I am sleep deprived and dehydrated so I'm going to drink a fuckton of water and maybe head to bed.  
> Have a good one and I hope you enjoyed ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My ADHD has made me do this ( and my friend Sharon but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ).  
> WHY ARE THEY NOT SHIPPED AS HARD AS I SHIP THEM???  
> THEY ARE MY OTP FOR THIS SERIES!!  
> But alas, if you want a fic for you OTP you must do it yourself.  
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll probably post more sometime.


End file.
